We've come this far, no turning back
by danjackson
Summary: Follow along with the Lima crew as they contend with life as Adults. Here they'll deal with marriage, dating, moving, jobs and other aspects of life. Companion story to Glee:Reborn but I'll explain everything so can be read alone. T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey so this is my new Glee story. This story is technically a companion piece to Glee:Reborn(Which I'm still working on) but I'll try to explain everything here so you don't necessarily have to read that. Basically this follows the lives of the glee kids five years after the glee club ending in season 5(So the latter half of 5 and 6 don't exist. Except I'll be taking some storylines) So Finn has gotten the glee club started back up again in Lima where Sam moved back to help coach football, Rachel's still on broadway, Kurt and Blaine had a long engagement that culminated in them getting married the year before, Blain'es currently working at his father's company and Kurt's at vogue, Jake got a full ride to Julliard, Kitty's at NYU along with Tina and Artie graduated a year and a half ago. Marley goes to USC and Ryder goes to UCLA. Mercedes went on a world tour and Mike and Brittany were her backup dancers. This story will focus on Klaine, Tike, Jitty as roommates(no romance between the two), Samcedes with minor Brittana, Finchel and Wildebrams. Enjoy

"Ooh what about that one?" Blaine asks as Kurt scrolls through listings on his laptop as they sit on their bed. The two of them had moved out of the loft shortly after their wedding. Well Blaine had moved out long before that, after a particularly viscous fight deciding that it was better that the two of them lived apart while they thought things over. Luckily they had reconciled, gotten married and were now living together. However, both of them agreed that as a married couple, they did want a bigger place to live, Currently they were living in an apartment that they were subletting from one of Blaine's former coworkers, the woman moving to be closer to her grandchildren but having no problem with Blaine and Kurt living there as long as they pay the rent on time. Kurt looks at the loft that Blaine pointed out, scrunching his nose.

"Two bedrooms and bathroom seem nice but look at that price. We'd both have to work 24 hour days to afford it." Blaine looks at that price before sighing, begrudgingly agreeing with his husband. Every place they had looked at that had most everything they wanted was almost all out of their price range. The pair had agreed that they wanted to live in the center of New York City to be close to Kurt's job at Vogue and Blaine's job at his dad's consulting firm but that was looking to be an impossible task. His dad had offered to make up the difference, a proposal Blaine was sure his mom had come up with to get the two men closer. However he hadn't told Kurt about that yet knowing how proud the older man was, not wanting to accept help especially from his dad who had just recently reappeared in their lives.

Kurt bites his lip as he looks at his husband who had turned the computer to himself as he typed out a few things. There was something besides the house search that was causing him distress. Isabelle had told him a few weeks ago that Vogue was opening up a new office in Columbus and Isabelle thought that he would make an excellent candidate to be top executive there. There was still a big interview process to go through for him but Isabelle thought that he had a real good shot of being one of the youngest executives in Vogue. Kurt was honestly excited at the prospect. Not only was he going to be an executive in charge of actual decisions at Vogue but he would be living close to his childhood home. Yes this would mean that he would have to finally put an end to his Broadway dream but Kurt wasn't as upset as he thought he would be as he had stopped auditioning a while ago. There was one more snag to his plan though. Blaine. Kurt couldn't bring himself to tell Blaine all of this. The younger man had dropped everything before for him, first switching schools and then moving to New York to be with him. Kurt didn't think he could ask him to do it a third time especially because Blaine had a job and a life here. Blaine smiles triumphantly, finding a place finally before turning the laptop back to Kurt,

"Ok what about this one? I know it's kind of pricey but it seems great."

Kurt sighs as he begins to tell Blaine they can't afford yet another one of these houses before he stops and actually looks at the screen. The location reads Columbus, Ohio. Mouth gaping Kurt looks at his husband in shock as Blaine just smiles at the look on his husbands face. "How did you, what, how did, how?"

"You're my husband, I always know when something's up." Blaine takes a moment to appreciate the look of surprise on Kurt's face before smiling. "Plus Isabelle called about a week ago and left a message for you saying that they had hit a snag on the development of the new branch so things might be pushed out by a month but if you were still interested she would set up a meeting with the board for your interview."

Kurt finally closes his mouth as he looks at his husband with tears in his eyes. Blaine smiles softly as he leans forward and places his hand over Kurt's. "Hey listen I love you and I would do anything for you. Do I wish you had told me? Yes but I know why you did it. But I mean we do have the lease on this place for six more months so we have time to think about it. Also I hate to be the one to tell you but you're kind of stuck with me. If Vogue offered you a job in Sicily I would be learning Italian right now just to make you happy. Plus you know my parents are already on board. My mom asked me how soon we could get back there and my dad told me he would have a job waiting for me at his branch in Ohio. So I would hate to disappoint them."

Kurt laughs as he leans over to kiss him. "I love you."

Blaine smiles and kisses him back. "I know." He turns himself around so he leaning up against the pillows and puts the laptop on his lap. "Now come on we have places to look at."

Kurt laughs again as he lies down next to Blaine.

Tina doesn't look up from her paper as the front door to her apartment opens.

"You know you have your own place right?"

"Yes but yours is so much closer." Mike laughs as he comes into view of her. He grabs a banana as he leans against her counter top looking at her. After his stint as choreographer and dancer on Mercedes world tour he had received offers to teach and dance from a wide variety of places. Most of them were in New York so had moved from Chicago to New York. Currently he was a dance instructor at a studio where he taught a wide variety of dances from salsa to hip hop while still dancing on the weekends. Tina had moved to New York the year prior to get her masters. After completing her undergraduate at Brown and reflecting on her high school experience she had decided to become a teacher and was currently in her second and final year of the NYU grad program.

"Tired?" Tina finally looks up to get a good look at Mike. Mike just nods as he finishes his banana before walking over to her and leaning on to her shoulder causing her to laugh as she slaps his chest yelling that he's all sweaty. Laughing he takes his shirt off and throws it on her couch before going to take a shower. Soon after they had got back together at Kurt and Blaine's wedding they had discovered that Tina's place was closer to the studio than Mike's. As such Mike would typically head over to Tina's after work and on particularly long and exhausting days would shower and spend the night, leading to half of his clothes ending up at her apartment. Tina finishes her paper and goes to heat up some microwave dinners as she waits for Mike. She knows he hates them, as does she but with classes starting to pile up this week she didn't have time to cook or get take out as she had during the summer. Mike steps out of the shower freshly energized as he walks back in and smiles gratefully at her before collapsing at a seat at the table. Tina smiles back at him as she sits across the table.

"You know if we lived together you could just have all your stuff here instead of having to go constantly back and forth."

Mike chokes on his reheated chicken as he looks up at Tina who had simply just gone back to eating her dinner. He clears his throat as he grabs a tissue.

"You're saying that you want me to move in with you?"

Tina shrugs. "I'm just saying that would make your life easier. Although I'm pretty sure both our parents would prefer that we were married or engaged so maybe not for a while."

Mike nods along with her. Tina didn't have to know about the ring box shoved deep in his drawer.

"You know, you've calmed down a lot since high school."

Tina looks at him with an arched brow. "I would imagine so considering I've graduated college."

Mike just raises his hands in mock surrender and laughs as they go back to eating, a comfortable silence falling over the two.

Despite the fact that he had his father and brother's DNA in him Jake Puckerman was not an expert in dealing with crazy. Yet somehow, agreeing to room with Kitty had ensured that he would have to be. Currently he was sitting on his couch watching as she paced around the kitchen, holding a butter knife. Jake was not sure where that butter knife had come from as best to his knowledge, Kitty hadn't actually been cooking before she had started ranting to him.

"Should I call Mike? Or Sam? Or Blaine?"

Kitty stops her pacing to glare at him.

"I am not Tina level crazy right now." She practically yells as Jake blinks at her.

"No because Tina never paced around my kitchen holding a knife because her boyfriend had to cancel one date before." Jake deadpans as Kitty apparently finally realizes she's holding a knife. Sighing she drops the knife and sits next to him.

"Ok point taken but it's not just the cancelled date. Lately he seems to be too busy. I mean I know I shouldn't worry, I'm busy too but," She pauses as she leans back against the couch and groans, "And also the fact that he still wants our relationship to be a secret. Maybe it's me you know? I mean I know things were awkward for us for a little bit when you and I first moved to New York after our breakup but lately it seemed that we were doing well and I don't know." She groans as she trails off so Jake figures that he should but in. He snaps his fingers so Kitty focuses on him.

"Ok first off you Katherine Wilde are a bag full of crazy but you are still amazing. Second of all maybe you should, I don't know, talk to him about all this. I know I'm not Artie's biggest fan especially after you know but I do know he is crazy about you. I'm sure if you talk to him, everything will be ok."

Kitty smiles as she hugs Jake. "You know Puckerman you're right. I'll just talk to him." She then leaps up and claps her hands. "Alright I know you have nothing to do tonight so I'm declaring it a roommate's night in. Order Chinese and I'll get the movie. I'm thinking Legally blonde."

She bounces off to her room smiling as Jake groans. He should have burned that movie when he had the chance.

Sugar didn't understand why out of all the places her friend could go two days before her wedding, she had wanted to go to a bar in Des Moines, Iowa. However she had, telling her friend excitedly that they could get free drinks and live music. So here Sugar was in a bar in Iowa getting drunk with her best friends on the eve of her friend's wedding. The microphone in the corner of the room crackled as it came to life signifying that the live music was about to start as Sugar and her friends turned their attention to the stage. The bartender jumps on to the stage and grabs the music.

"Good evening folks and welcome to the Golden Mile. Every Friday as many of you know is open mic night here. Our first performer is a regular whom I'm sure many of you know."

He kept talking but Sugar tuned him out her eyes focused on the man standing next to him awkwardly, his guitar in one hand. He had cut off his dreads but she would recognize Joe Hart anywhere. The man smiles as the bartender steps aside after introducing him and he sits on the stool given to the performers. His eyes scan the room as he smiles before his breath hitches as he spots Sugar. Just as quickly he recovers as he moves past her still smiling before bringing the microphone down to his level.

"Uhh good evening ladies and gentlemen and thank you for obviously coming to hear me sing and not for the free beers." He pauses as the audience laughs. He says that line every time he performs at this bar and every time it gets a laugh. "This song is about lost love, so hope you guys like it."

(Eric Ethridge-If You Met Me First)

Why do you look at me like that?  
Your eyes saying things that they can't take back  
Feels good, feels right, it don't help  
Every night when the quiet gets loud  
Hate that I know what you're doin' right now  
Your arms around someone else

Every time I'm next to you  
I swear that you can feel it too  
How long can we do this to ourselves?

In a different place and time  
Maybe in another life  
I'll bet that baby you and I would have worked  
We never get the chance to try  
And what makes it worse  
Is you would have loved me  
If you met me first

I can't even count all the times I've thought  
About the line I'd never cross  
But I've crossed that line in my head  
I can't steal you from somebody else  
Just to have you to myself

My heart don't wanna hear me tell the truth

In a different place and time  
Maybe in another life  
I'll bet that baby you and I would have worked  
We never get the chance to try  
And what makes it worse  
Is you would have loved me  
If you met me first

I'm not hangin' on to hope  
If you do or if you don't  
I don't ever wanna know for sure

In a different place and time  
Maybe in another life  
I'll bet that baby you and I would have worked  
We never get the chance to try  
And what makes it worse  
Is you would have loved me  
If you met me first

'Cause you would have loved me  
If you met me first

Oh, you would have loved me  
If you met me first

Joe finishes and takes a minute to listen to the audience yell and cheer. Sugar shouts possibly, in her mind, the loudest. Her friend says something so she turns around to hear what she said. When she turns around she tries to find Joe again but to her disappointment he had already left. Frowning she turns to her friends sure she'll see him before she leaves tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update this, my school life has been chaotic for the last month but hopefully everything has calmed down. I have most of the next chapter plotted so it should be out soon.**

**Reviews: ItWasntMee: Thank you so much for all your reviews. I originally had everyone just to show all the various plotpoints but from now on every chapter will have 1-2 couples/plotpoints. Hope you like this one as well.  
**

Kurt wakes up to the sound of Blaine cursing and glass breaking. Groaning he turns over in bed to see the alarm clock read 10:30. It was way later than he likes to wake up but he was working from home today so it was fine. With a sigh he pushes himself out of bed so he can prevent his husband from breaking any more things. Walking into what can be called their kitchen he sees Blaine standing there with a broom collecting the last remnants of whatever he shattered while something smelled dangerously close to burning on the stove. Seeing his husband preoccupied and not even noticing his arrival he moves to take the pan full of… eggs? He wasn't even sure how you could burn eggs but nevertheless he takes the pan and puts it on a different burner before turning off the original burner. It was then that Blaine finally notices him and turns around a sheepish grin on his face.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry. I know you said you were working from home today so I got the day off and I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed and I tried to get you some of the orange juice we have but I accidently hit the vase and then it fell and broke and then…"

Kurt reaches over to grab his husbands to stop him in the middle of his ramble.

"Hey its ok I don't blame you. I love the fact that you thought to do this for me."

Blaine looks at his husband unsure.

"Really you're not bad?"

"Of course not, it's the thought that counts." Kurt peeks behind his husband to where he left the eggs. "Although I don't think that we can eat those anymore."

Blaine looks to where Kurt is looking and grimaces at the eggs. "Yeah no definitely not. So Westway?"

Kurt smiles as he heads back into the bedroom. "I'll get changed and be back in 5. Give or take 10 minutes."

Blaine laughs as he leans against the counter waiting for his husband. He pulls out his phone and decides to call ahead to the diner to try and get their order ready.

10 minutes later the pair arrives at the Westway diner. The diner was one of the first places they had discovered when they first moved to NYC and it had quickly become a favorite of the two. They had even agreed that despite the lack of live performances it was slightly better than Spotlight, although neither would dare tell Santana who still had a soft spot for their old diner.

The two slide into a free booth in the corner as Kurt looks around the diner. The place seemed a lot emptier than it normally was when they came here for early morning breakfast on the days that they both were free to have breakfast together.

"You know besides the usual before work crowd it's not that busy."

Blaine turns around from his position facing the wall to look where Kurt's looking before turning back and shrugging. He figured that it would be emptier given that it is a Thursday so most people would be on their way to work or grabbing something quick.

"Well I mean just because we're both off work today, it's still a work day for everyone else."

Kurt nods as he looks back at Blaine. While he did enjoy having Blaine to himself, his new job running him ragged he also didn't want to be the reason that he got in trouble with his bosses

"True. So are you sure you don't have to go to work. Because I don't want you to get into trouble because of me."

Blaine pauses as he thinks.

"Nope promise, don't have to go to work today. Oh wait actually I have a lunch to go to today but that's not for a couple of hours."

Kurt nods as the food Blaine ordered ahead of time arrives. Blaine got a Hash Benedict Certified Angus while Kurt got a vegetable Omelet with a blueberry muffin.

"Coffee for both of you." They were regular customers so most of the regular waitresses already knew them and what they liked.

"Thanks Charlene." Kurt smiles at their waitress before turning his attention back to his food and Blaine. "You know I still can't have egg without thinking back to sophomore year."

Blaine chuckles as he thinks of the story that Kurts told him before. "Oh right when Jessie St. James cracked an egg on Rachel's head and you guys tried to go all A team on them before Mr. Schuester stopped you."

"Yep that one." Kurt raises an eyebrow as he looks at the way that Blaine's devouring his food before Kurt can even begin his. "You know if you eat any faster you might choke."

Blaine rolls his eyes as he accepts the napkin Kurt offers. "Yeah I'm sorry it's just I'm just trying to make sure that I don't eat too much at the lunch today."

Kurt raises his eyebrows but otherwise says nothing until he remembers one of his previous conversations with Finn over text. "Oh wait actually you having a lunch today works because Finn and I are going to talk today. It's been a while so we want to catch up plus I can ask him about the glee club he started back up again at McKinley."

Blaine nods as he stops eating to drink some of his coffee. "Nice, I'm really glad he was able to start it back up. I remember all the fun we had back then. Plus if there was no glee club then we never would have met."

Kurt smiles as he thinks about that moment all those years ago where Puck sent him to spy on Dalton and he met Blaine. "Yeah I mean who knows where we would be if not for glee club. And Noah Puckerman."

Blaine chuckles as he raises his coffee mug. "Well here's to glee clubs. And Noah Puckerman."

Kurt laughs as he raises his mug to touch Blaine's. Blaine clears his throat as he remembers something else.

"Oh that reminds me. I was talking to Wes and as you know he moved back to Lima where he runs his dad's law practice. Well he also helps out at Dalton and they apparently need a new Warbler director. Nothing set in stone just yet but…"

Kurt tilts his head as he realizes what Blaine was saying. He wants to go back to Dalton and run the Warblers. Which a year or even a month ago would be amazing news but now that Finn had brought back the New Directions and there was the possibility that the two would be rivals made Kurt not so excited.

Blaine takes Kurt's silence as a cue to go on.

"And the pay would be significantly less and of course this wouldn't start until next year but it seems like a really good opportunity especially to maybe get my music career started."

Kurt purses his lips as he thinks about the best way to answer Blaine. He obviously still had a special place in his heart for Dalton, the school had been there for him during a harrowing time for him at McKinley and he had met and fell in love with Blaine. There was also the added fact that this would make the move back to Ohio, if he got the job easier. But what if he didn't. Would he have to go be a stay at home husband or look for a new job. He couldn't let himself think like that and on top of that Blaine had always been willing to do whatever made him happy, leaving his friends at Dalton and then moving to New York after they got engaged. If this is what he wanted to do then he would support him.

"That sounds like something you would be perfect for. Although I warn you if you ever end up in a competition with the New Directions, I might love Dalton but…" Kurt trails off with a smirk as Blaine laughs.

"Alright that's fair just as long as you love me the most." Kurt smiles at his husband.

"Forever and Always."

**A/N: So question: Who do you guys want to see more of? I'm going to try and have the majority of the Glee characters as I can**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter. Sorry it took a month. I've been trying to write this while doing final papers. This is more angsty than I wanted but I blame that on me listening to cough syrup while writing. I'll try to have the next chapter out in a week to make up for it. Let me know what you think and who you guys want to see. This chapter focuses on Jake and Kitty as well as Sam**

Jake sighs as he hangs up the phone and places it on the counter next to the stove. He had been looking through his fridge to get something to eat before Finn had texted him wanting to talk and now that the conversation was finished he resumes his task. He pulls out a box of Chinese takeout and shrugs as he sets it on the counter as he gets something to heat it up in. He looks up at the sound of rustling coming near the front door and watches as Kitty enters the apartment. He raises his eyebrow at her.

"Thought you were going to be gone tonight?"

Kitty just shrugs as she drops her bag on the couch and grabs the couch to steady herself.

"Well we didn't feel like finishing the project tonight and Artie's working on his movie so I figured I'd just head here."

Jake nods as he decides to bit his tongue on the bags under her eyes. He turns back to the fridge and decides to check it one more time.

"Well unfortunately for you all we have to eat for dinner is leftover Chinese. Unless you want to cook?"

Kitty smiles.

"Alright Chinese food is fine. Can you warm it up while I go freshen up?"

Jake nods and watches her head back into her room to make sure she doesn't fall down before he grabs the food from the fridge and puts it in a dish to heat up. He had just finished putting it on the small table that was in their kitchen when Kitty reappears from her bedroom changed into new clothes and pulled her hair up in a ponytail. She sits down at the table and arches her eyebrow at him as he just rolls his eyes and sits down across from her. He bites his tongue at the amount of food she piles onto her plate. She does not give him the same consideration.

"Wow, sure you're going to eat all that?" She asks as he dumps half of the noodles onto his plate.

"I'm a dancer, I need the calories, sue me." He bites back causing her to smile.

"I thought you were trying to eat healthier." She challenges with a smirk causing him to shake his head.

"I'll go to the gym before my classes tomorrow."

Kitty nods and seems to accept this as they both start to eat. Kitty looks up and watches Jake as he sits rigid with his jaw set. After five minutes of the most awkward dinner Kitty has experienced in New York, including the time her parents had come up and interrogated her and Jake like they were dating, which no matter how many times people think that it was still dumb, Kitty finally has enough and sets her fork down.

"Alright you want to explain to me what's going on?"

Jake looks up at her stunned before looking back down at his plate and sighs.

"I talked to Finn today."

Kitty's eyebrows knotted together in confusion. Jake talks to Finn probably once a month. The older man, along with Sam and Mike had taken it upon themselves to be Jake's older surrogate brothers with Puck in the air force. That still didn't explain why he was looking at his food like he wanted it to combust right in front of him.

"Ok, and talking to Finn has you looking like a lost puppy how?"

Jake squirms in his seat and Kitty narrows her eyes at him. She knows that look on his face. He only has had it a few times but mostly when he's fighting with someone he cares about. It was the same look he had after he had an argument with Puck, or a disagreement with Marley or after his fight with… oh.

"It was about Ryder wasn't it?"

Jake just nods and Kitty sighs. She didn't know the exact details of the fight having caught the tail end of it with Unique but she knew it was bad. Jake and Kitty had been visiting LA as Unique had a show in LA and Marley had invited the other 2 to LA for the week for a newbie reunion as both Marley and Ryder go to college in LA. Marley had school commitments that day, however, so Unique and Kitty had gone shopping while Jake and Ryder hung out in Ryder's dorm room. Kitty and Unique returned to Ryder's dorm room to raised voices behind the door. She heard Ryder mention Jake's dad before they heard the sickening sound of skin meeting skin. Both of them had stood there silent not sure how to react before Unique took the initiative and knocked on the door. Jake opened the door and they could both see Ryder in the back of the room on the floor holding his nose. Kitty had made the decision right then and there that both her and Jake should probably return to New York telling Marley that they had to go back because of work. All four of them had made the unspoken agreement not to tell Marley what happened not sure how she would react to the news of the two of them fighting. Since then she knew Jake and Ryder sporadically texted but their friendship was nowhere near where it was before. She looks at Jake in the way Jake hates, almost as if she's trying to see into his soul.

"Ok, so tell me exactly what happened?"

Jake takes a sip of his water and a deep breath before launching into the tale. He tells her about the phone call with Finn, how he wanted help with two of his students that loved arguing and how he had decided to take a lesson from his first year teaching glee club and how he decided to have them sing a duet together. He had asked Jake if he and Ryder had benefitted from their duet assignment. Jake had told him that they had and that they were friends and left it at that. Kitty listens quietly and waits for Jake to finish before she asks him the question that's been on her mind the entire time he was talking.

"Ok, but why didn't you just tell Finn what happened? I mean I don't think he would have been mad at you for what you did."

Jake looks down at his plate and mumbles something that Kitty doesn't catch.

"Sorry what was that?"

"Finn likes Ryder better."

If Jake didn't look so despondent Kitty was sure she would have laughed in his face. Jake could probably sense that as he begins pouting. This time she actually starts laughing before she catches herself.

"What? Come on, don't you remember? When Ryder quit glee Finn spent two weeks trying to convince him to come back. We all know Finn saw himself in Ryder. I'm just his best friend's little brother that he feels like he has to like."

Kitty narrows her eyes at his last sentence and she takes a few deep breaths to calm herself. The thing she most wants to do is leave, go to LA, drag Ryder back to New York, probably kicking and screaming, so that these two can have an actual conversation because this is not the Jake Puckerman she knew. However she knew that would help no one so instead she tries another approach.

"You know I really don't think Finn talks to you every month or every two months because he has to. I don't think anyone of them do. Or do you think Mike did all he did because he was 'obligated to'?"

She smirks as she sees him contemplating her words because they both know she's right. Jake wants to say something back to her about how she is wrong but he can't. Him and Mike got a lot closer after Sue transferred him to Chicago. Well Sue didn't transfer him to Chicago; she didn't have that much power. He hoped, although she did find Marley's mom a job in LA so he wasn't sure. She had instead called in his mom on the last day of his sophomore year and informed her that because of Jake's penchant for getting into fights she had reasonable cause to expel him from the school. However in her own words, she was going to be nice and not expel him on the condition that he transfers voluntarily. His mom had agreed and set out to find another school for Jake, for the second time in two years. Jake had stayed away from the house that week knowing although she wouldn't say it, his mom was disappointed and angry at him.

Jake's aunt had found out about his mom's problem and had extended an invitation for her and Jake to move to Chicago, having even managed to get his mom a job at a nearby restaurant. His mom had agreed not seeing any other option then sending Jake back to East Lima.

After Puck found out that Jake had moved to Chicago he had called Mike and practically begged him to look after Jake not wanting Jake to go deeper into the hole he was sinking in since Glee ended or follow in Puck's footsteps. Mike had agreed but Jake, being his usual 16 year old angry at the world self had slammed the door in his face the first time he had tried. He could have ended it then, having fulfilled his promise to Puck to at least try but Mike was nothing if not persistent. He soon made himself a constant fixture at the house Jake and his mom shared with his cousins as well as dropping Jake off at school when his mom was working and he still couldn't afford a car. Soon the walls Jake had built after the move, the ones that refused to let him become close to anyone started to fall and he began to rely on Mike. If Jake wasn't at school or helping his mom around the house or work, he was most likely at Mike's dorm room and then Mike's apartment when he got one of his own. Soon Jake's attitude and grades improved with him finishing his second semester in Chicago with straight A's and B's.

"Shut up," He finally answers as he brings his glass to his face to hide the smile growing. Kitty rolls her eyes as she shakes her head at him and smiles.

Jake smiles back at the woman who had become his best friend. That was something he never would have believed in sophomore year. The smile slowly disappeared off his face as he thinks about Kitty's junior year. Unlike him who had Mike and Puck, and the occasional phone call from Quinn where she would yell at him for stressing Puck out too much Kitty had no one when everyone else transferred leaving Kitty alone at McKinley. Jake was pretty sure he would never forgive Sue Sylvester for what she had done.

Leaving Kitty all alone had forced her to become the H.B.I.C. she was before glee. That was how Jake found her the first week of summer, when Jake had come back to visit Sam who had moved back to work with Coach Beiste. Their first conversation had led to a fight, both dealing with the resentment that had build up over the year. Jake didn't even remember what they were fighting about just that they had stood there yelling at each other, the girl who had been abandoned and the boy that had to leave. Finally Kitty had taken a deep breath and walked away. Jake could have left it alone, he had worked hard to reinvent himself in Chicago but he couldn't leave her alone. So he had gone back home and thought of a plan. His first call had been to Marley, thankful he had never deleted her number and thankful she was always forgiving and willing to ignore the fact that he never called. He had asked and then begged her for Kitty's address and then formulated the rest of his plan. He had called the rest of the people he needed, made easier because of Mike and Puck, who was on leave and staying with Quinn. He had suppressed the urge to fly to New York and kick Arties ass for what he did, because who breaks up with someone over text. But he didn't, because he needed them. She needed them. Also he figures he has no room to talk since he did cheat on Marley.

"_What do you want?" Kitty asked leaning on her doorframe, her arms crossed as she stared down at Jake who was awkwardly standing on her steps. Okay maybe he hadn't thought this all the way through._

"_I just want to talk." He tilts his head and almost flinches at her glare. He would talk to Puck later, he was fairly certain that she had gotten that from Quinn._

"_I think we talked enough yesterday." He does flinch at that because he supposes she's right. He could have handled himself better yesterday. He could have also stayed in touch with all of them. But she uncrosses her arms and places them on her sides so he considers that a small win._

"_Ok that's fair. But please I just need five minutes."_

_Kitty sighs as she leans her head back and Jake is thankful for small victories. _

"_Why?"_

"_Because this isn't you." He blurts out a little louder than and not at all as sophistically as he intended. He can see the conflict of emotions on her face until she reverts back to the icy cold glare she had when she answered the door._

"_And what the hell do you know about me?" She fires back but Jake knows there's no venom in her voice. He takes a deep calming breath._

"_I know you like the spice girls," He begins walking up the steps with each sentence. "I know even though you didn't like her you were one of the first ones there for Marley when we thought there was a shooter. I know you gave Tina your prom dress so she could have her prom moment," He had finally made it to the top. "I know this isn't you. Five minutes all I ask."_

_Kitty contemplates this before sighing._

"_Alright fine five minutes."_

_Jake smiles. "Alright great come on." Before Kitty can say anything he's already bouncing down the steps, a new pep to his steps. He waits at the bottom for Kitty to grab her shoes and keys before he starts walking to their destination._

"_Wait, where are we going?" Kitty asks as she hurries to catch up to him. Jake doesn't answer instead whistling which causes Kitty to jokingly shove him but he just laughs. She was finally back._

_At his insistence, Sam had given him a key to the school but had warned him that if Sue found out he was there he was on his own. Jake had agreed and was thankful Sue never put up the cameras she always talked about. They walked into the auditorium where Jake had set up a presentation._

"_I know I said we needed to talk but I figured I did enough of that yesterday, so instead we are going to hear from some other people." He beckons her to sit down before he presses play on the projector. On the screen were a few people he had managed to corral to make videos about what Kitty meant to them. Jake figured this was the next best thing to having them all there which he couldn't quite manage to do in time. He stays in his seat for a few minutes after the video ends not sure how Kitty will react._

"_Hey Puckerman," He turns to see her smiling. "Thanks."_

"_Anytime Wilde."_

Contrary to popular belief the two did not hook up that night or any other night. But that night was the start of their friendship. Jake clears his throat and looks down at their plate deciding that they need a subject change.

"You know one of us will eventually have to learn how to cook if we don't want to eat Chinese every week."

Kitty laughs but he can tell that she's still watching him wary of any sudden changes. He sighs as he leans against the table.

"Hey do me a favor? Don't tell Finn, Mike or Puck about this conversation we had."

"Jake," Kitty begins but Jake just raises his hand and gives her his best puppy dog eyes until she sighs. "Alright fine I won't tell Puck, Finn or Mike."

Jake smiles as Kitty finishes her drink before setting it down on the table and getting up.

"Hey do you have an extra towel I can borrow? I lost mine and I want to take a shower."

Jake smirks as he knows "lost towel" means she left it at Arties house thinking she would stay the night.

"Bottom drawer."

She nods gratefully as she heads off to grab it. Jake stands up and begins putting the dishes away but he suddenly remembers what he also kept in the bottom drawer.

"Wait Kitty."

The squeal he hears tells him it is too late and seconds later Kitty walks out of his room holding a velvet box.

"Oh my god, why do you have an engagement ring? Are you going to propose? Don't tell me you have a girlfriend I don't know about. Wait is this for Marley?'

Jake shakes his head and grabs the box. "What, no, are you serious? This is for Puck. He bought Quinn a ring and asked me to hold on to it because he didn't want Quinn to find it. Me and Marley aren't even together."

"Didn't stop Blaine." Kitty shrugs her shoulders as Jake just huffs in annoyance.

"Plus I cheated on her."

"Again I can get Blaine on the phone right now."

Jake decides arguing with her is pointless so he instead closes the box and heads into his room. Kitty watches him go. She really needed to do something to break him out of this funk. She knew she had promised not to tell Mike or Puck or Finn but there were other people she could call. A towel hurled at her head breaks her out of her thoughts and she catches it right before it hits her. She looks up to See Jake staring at her.

"There's your towel. Now go take a shower. And get some sleep."

Kitty sticks her tongue out at him but he pretends not to notice, already clearing the table. She laughs as she heads back into her room.

Sam turns off the t.v. and rubs the sleep from his eyes. Coach Beiste had put him in charge of the JV team and he wanted to do a good job. That meant he was watching more football then he had ever done previously. However now he thinks he has enough for practice for the rest of the week before the game on Thursday. He stands up and grabs a beer from his fridge before collapsing back on the couch. He reaches for his phone and opens it up before heading to his contact lists. His hand hovers above the number that is so familiar to him before he hesitates. He's not sure if he should call her or if she would want him to call. He knows that she might be busy although he was pretty sure she didn't have rehearsal. The last conversation he had with Mercedes, she had seemed happy in LA and no matter how hard he tried he knew that LA would never be his speed. Groaning he tosses his phone on the table before getting up and grabbing his guitar.

(Thinking of you- Christian Kane)

_Well I know they say all good things must come to some kind of ending  
We were so damn good I guess we never stood a chance  
Go on and find what you been missing and when the highway's tired of listening  
You'll see I'm not that easy to forget_

_And when a new moon shines through your window  
Or you hear a sad song on the radio  
And you don't know why but you just start to cry  
Or you're driving round on a sunny day  
And out of nowhere comes the pouring rain  
Then a memory hits you right out of the blue  
That's just me, thinking of you_

_I'm not goin' to try to stop you  
Doesn't mean that I don't want to  
If I know you you've already made up your mind  
So go on and go if you're really leaving  
Put a million miles between us  
But you'll still feel me like I'm right there at your side_

_And when a new moon shines through your window  
Or you hear a sad song on the radio  
And you don't know why but you just start to cry  
Or you're driving round on a sunny day  
And out of nowhere comes the pouring rain  
Then a memory hits you right out of the blue  
That's just me, thinking of you  
And I'm thinkin' about the roads you're on  
I'm thinkin' about you comin' home  
I'm a wonderin' if you've got your radio on_

_And when you find your way to another town  
And someone tries to lay you down  
And a feeling hits you right out of the blue  
Well it's me, thinking of you  
It's just me, thinking of you _

His phone ringing brings him out of his thoughts. He frowns as he read the caller id because she would not call him unless something was wrong.

He hurriedly picks up the call.

"Hey what's going on? Is everyone ok? What's wrong?"

The laugh on the other end of the phone quickly extinguishes his fears. "What something has to be wrong for me to call you? Wow Evans here I thought we were friends." He could practically hear the smirk on her lips

Rolling his eyes Sam sits back and makes himself comfortable on his couch. "Ok so what can I do for the great Kitty Wilde?"

"Umm," Kitty peeks her head out of the bathroom to make sure Jake is still in his room and can't hear her. "I need your help with Jake."

"Is everything ok?" Sam's eyebrows crease in worry.

"Yeah he's not hurt or anything but I was hoping you could talk to him. Listen a few months ago he got into this argument with Ryder and apparently it was bad but he won't talk to me about it and I can see it's still affecting him. He refuses to tell Finn, Mike or even Puck about it. I thought you would be the perfect guy. I would ask Quinn but I have a feeling he'll figure it out."

"Yeah no problem." Sam replies still a little confused. "I'll talk to Jake the next time we're in the same city."

"Alright thanks. And Sam? This conversation never happened."

"Bye Kitty." He hangs up and sighs. That was certainly an interesting talk.

**Do you guys want to see Jarley or Ryley? Also any other opinions on what couples you want to see are awesome**


End file.
